1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protection of human skin from harmful ultraviolet light. More specifically, it relates to a device that measures the amount of ultraviolet (UV) radiation impinging on a detector, compares it with a predetermined or indicated skin type and desired exposure time, and displays a sun protection factor (SPF) that is appropriate for both of these conditions. The SPF is commonly displayed on commercially available "sunblock" tanning lotions. With this invention the user will know the appropriate strength lotion to purchase for a particular day at the beach or, if several strengths have already been purchased, which one is appropriate for that day. The "appropriate" lotion may be either one which will allow maximal tanning in minimal time without risk of sunburn damage to the skin or one which will safely block the majority of the sun's harmful radiations. Of course the determination of what is appropriate is a matter for individual user decision. This invention simply provides the user with the necessary data to make that decision wisely.
It is also contemplated that the field of this invention could extend beyond the protection of humans from harmful rays from the sun. It is well known that portions of the sun's spectrum are harmful to many physical items which must be located outdoors. Some common examples are exterior paint on houses and buildings, automotive finishes, and automotive tires. Simple alteration of the sensing and comparison logic tables of this invention would provide researchers with a valuable tool for assessing and testing various protective coatings for use outdoors.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to be limiting the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.